


Don't Go, Where I Can't Follow

by Resacon1990



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Canonical Character Death, Heavy Angst, M/M, Sad Bilbo, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:37:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resacon1990/pseuds/Resacon1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No," he disagrees, shaking his head, "no, you cannot <em>die</em>. I won't let you-"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go, Where I Can't Follow

**Author's Note:**

> Original Post on Tumblr: [here](http://eichenschildundbeutlin.tumblr.com/post/101088494396)
> 
> Listened to this gorgeous piece while writing: [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pUZeSYsU0Uk)
> 
> Thank you, [eichenschildundbeutlin](http://eichenschildundbeutlin.tumblr.com/), for ripping out my heart with this prompt. Sweet butts I love it.
> 
> All mistakes are my own!

It's over.

It's all finally over and Bilbo thinks he could weep as he stands among bodies of dwarves, elves, humans and orcs and tries to think that it was all for the greater good. That all this chaos and ruin was _needed_ for the happily ever after that the dwarves so badly crave.

He thinks it's okay, thinks that this is _good_ because finally Thorin has his home, but good things always come to an end.

And this end? This is an end that Bilbo never saw coming.

He's stumbling over the battlefield towards the raising tents in the distance when he sees the small group huddled together. He recognizes Gloin and Bombur's fiery red hair from this distance and Dwalin's bald head, and with a relieved sigh he scrambles across towards them.

He doesn't see _what_ they're huddle around until he gets closer, and as soon as he recognizes the armor, the dark hair, pointed nose, grey eyes… as soon as he sees it's _Thorin_ who's lying on the ground he can't help but let out a startled "no!"

It gains the attention of the others, and it's Dwalin who steps forward to intercept Bilbo as he hurries towards Thorin's still form. But Bilbo manages to slip under Dwalin's arm and he crashes through their circle to drop down at Thorin's side.

"What…" he starts, and he glances down to see Thorin's chest covered in red _red red red_ , and he covers his mouth at just how deep the wound is in Thorin's abdomen. "No… no no _no no_ -"

"Bilbo-"

"Oh _gods_ ," Bilbo chokes out at Thorin's voice, raspy and weak, "you stupid dwarf! You stupid _stupid_ dwarf! How could you do something so _stu_ -"

The soft touch to his knee has him glancing down to see Thorin's fingers pressing against his skin, the dwarf's small smile not reaching his eyes as he softly says, "it's okay, Bilbo."

It breaks something in Bilbo, those three words, and suddenly he's crying as he wraps Thorin's hand with his own and sobs, "it's not. It's _not_ okay. Dammit, Thorin, it's not-" He cuts himself off with a choked noise before he glances up to look at Oin, "why are you not helping him!" he cries, "Oin, _help him_."

But Oin doesn't move, and Bilbo sees all of the Company either avoiding eye contact or giving him _sympathy_. Bilbo doesn't want sympathy, he wants Thorin to _live goddamnit_ , and he turns back to Thorin's wound. 

Pressure stops the bleeding, Thorin had taught him once they'd climbed down from that blasted carrock weeks ago, and Bilbo ignores Thorin's grunt as he pushes down on Thorin's wound in an attempt to make it _stop bleeding_.

"Bilbo," Thorin chokes out, and it's obvious he's in pain and Bilbo's eyes are swimming as he looks at Thorin's ashen face, "Bilbo _stop_."

"No," he disagrees, shaking his head, "no, you cannot _die._ I won't let you-"

"Please."

"-don't make me watch you die, Thorin," Bilbo sobs, but his hands have gone slack against Thorin's stomach and he can't find the strength to continue, "don't go where I can't follow."

He thinks Thorin is crying as he reaches for Bilbo's hand. It's slick with blood and Bilbo's stomach rolls at the sight of _Thorin's blood_ on him, but he doesn't pull away from Thorin's hand. Instead he clings to it tightly and shakes his head once more.

"We just got you home," he says, "you're finally _home_. You can't leave now, Thorin, not now."

Thorin's eyes are defintely watering, and Bilbo feels all the more worse as Thorin struggles to shake his head, his hand only have the lightest of grips on Bilbo's.

"I've done my job, Bilbo," he says softly, and Bilbo hasn't realized until now just how quiet the Company is, "I've returned my people to their rightful home. I've done my duty." Thorin weakly squeezes Bilbo's hand. "It's time for me to go. To see my family again."

"But Fili," Bilbo whimpers, "and Kili. What about them?"

Thorin looks oh so tired as he glances at Dwalin, and Bilbo looks over to see Dwalin step back and gesture at two bodies, at _Fili and Kili_ , and Bilbo covers his mouth as a small scream rips from his throat at see _his boys_ lying with their backs to the earth and their sightless eyes to the sky.

" _No_ -"

"They died protecting me," Thorin murmurs, "they did exactly what I asked them never to do. They gave their lives for their king," he looks at Bilbo with a sad smile, "a king who didn't deserve their love."

"You deserve it," Bilbo growls and he shakes Thorin's hand in his tight grip, "you deserve all of the love given to you. Don't think for one minute that-"

Thorin's sudden coughing cuts Bilbo off, and he watches in horror as blood drips from Thorin's lips into the furs he still wears, and he leans forward after a moment to wipe it away. He only succeeds in adding more onto Thorin's face though, and the sight of Thorin covered in blood breaks Bilbo all the more.

"Don't die," he whispers, "please, Thorin…"

"It's okay," Thorin mumbles back, and Bilbo watches as Thorin puts the last of his strength into moving his hand up to cup Bilbo's cheek, and Bilbo reaches up quickly to keep it there with his own. "It's okay, Bilbo, I promise. I'm happy. I'm happier than I ever have been. I've won my people their kingdom," he smiles softly, "I've found _you_."

"Don't lose me," Bilbo whispers, and Thorin's eyes fill with tears as his fingers twitch on Bilbo's cheek.

"I'm sorry," he breathes, and Bilbo can't hold back his tears from blurring his sight as he leans down to press his forehead to Thorin's. 

He hears the steady intake of breath, the gentle whisper of his name, and he counts three shallow breaths on his face before Thorin's hand goes limp on his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I am not writing my HRBB fic, and focussing on these. My, I suck XD
> 
> [my tumblr (where I cry about stuff a lot XD)](http://resacon1990.tumblr.com/)


End file.
